


A Little Push in the Right Direction (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Creciendo Juntos, Gen, Growing Up Together, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Todos Viven/Nadie Muere, Todos saben de los hombrelobos, Translation, Understated Mates, i mean what, son como el secreto peor guardado de Beacon Hills, they're like the worst kept secret of Beacon Hills, werewolves are known
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: 'Un Pequeño Empujón en la Dirección Correcta':— ¿Puedo ver tu cara de lobo? —Derek se sonroja por todas partes, agacha la cabeza y patea la alfombra torpemente. — Yo, uh, realmente no puedo cambiar a mi forma beta. —Stiles entrecierra los párpados y por un segundo el color de sus ojos se vuelve líquido, como si hubiera whisky chapoteando en sus iris. Es lo suficientemente sutil para pasar por un truco de luz pero Derek sabe que es más; crecer mirando un montón de criaturas sobrenaturales desde detrás de las piernas de su madre le enseñó lo suficiente para dar un paso atrás.— Quizás necesites un empujón. —
Relationships: Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Teen Wolf Glompfest





	A Little Push in the Right Direction (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Push in the Right Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272628) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



> Nota Autora:  
> Para Kiti_the_warrior_poet.  
> Escrito para el evento glompfest y ohpordios siento que esto podría ser 3453 veces mejor pero tristemente soy un PROCRASTINADOR así que me quedé sin tiempo, porque honestamente tu prompt merece como 40k.  
> Beteado por el siempre tan encantador Eeyore9990 que es básicamente todos mis objetivos de vida juntos, todos conocemos y amamos a Eey, no tengo que decirles a que vayan a conocerla porque ella es una escritora hermosa y todos ya lo sabemos.  
> Nota Traductora: fue genial saber que éste fic fue el que inspiró Children's Tale, ¡y fue aún mejor conseguir el permiso de traducción! así que aquí está (taraaaan).  
> Las cuentas de las personas/cuentas nombradas por la autora en la nota de arriba pueden ser encontradas en la historia original en inglés, solo sigan el enlace!.  
> Ahora si beios y beias, a leer!

Derek cambia nerviosamente de un pie al otro, el puño revoloteando sobre la oscura madera de la puerta de la oficina de su madre. No está seguro de si debería llamar o no, no está seguro de si ésta es razón suficiente para molestar a su madre.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Derek no dudaría en llamar a la puerta de la oficina y meter la cabeza, sabiendo que su madre siempre tiene tiempo para él y lo que sea que necesite hablar.

Pero la cosa es, que cuando Derek había acudido Laura, ella se había encogido de hombros y había seguido pintándose las uñas mientras escuchaba esa banda deprimente que le gusta a través de sus auriculares. Cuando le preguntó a Peter, se encogió de hombros como si no fuera de su incumbencia y continuó enseñándole a Malia cómo pelar cosas con sus garras viéndose amenazante al mismo tiempo.

Derek no había intentado acercarse a nadie más porque… bueno, sus sentidos de hombre lobo no eran los mejores per se.

Es vergonzoso tener peores sentidos que su hermano pequeño que apenas tiene seis años; es aún más embarazoso cómo su madre le acaricia el pelo y lo llama _desarrollo tardío_ mientras que los otros lanzan la palabra _renacuajo_ a su alrededor.

No es malicioso, no realmente, pero es suficiente para hacer que Derek dude el doble de todo lo que oye o los olores huele y que no está en su línea de visión directa.

Así que es comprensible, que cuando había oído los distintos sonidos tintineantes, arrastrados y estridentes de alguien trepando el tubo de drenaje del lado de la casa acompañado por un latido tan rápido como el de un conejo, y nadie más había reaccionado a él, le preocupase estar imaginando cosas.

— Derek, cariño, ¿vas a entrar o vas a quedarte ahí fuera toda la noche? — dice su madre, y él se estremece, obligándose a empujar para abrir la puerta.

Su madre levanta la vista de sus papeles y cruza los brazos encima de ellos, asegurándose de que Derek sepa que tiene toda su atención.

— Creo que hay alguien subiendo por el desagüe, — murmura, aún sin querer entrar completamente en la oficina, sin querer molestar a su madre en caso de que sean sus malos sentidos volviendo a actuar.

Talia frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza, escuchando.

— Huh, — ella dice, — Creo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres venir a ver? —

Derek se muerde el labio y asiente, finalmente moviéndose dentro de la habitación y corriendo para ayudar a su madre a abrir la puerta del pequeño balcón de su oficina.

Ambos miran hacia abajo y diagonalmente hacia el lado, a donde la tubería de desagüe sube por la casa, y con bastante claridad hay una pequeña figura aferrándose a ella, respirando agitadamente con ligero pánico.

— Siempre confía en tus sentidos, bebé, — le dice su madre con una cariñosa sonrisa y una mano revoloteando su cabello, antes de trepar por la barandilla del balcón e inclinarse hacia abajo, agarrando al intruso por la parte trasera de la camiseta y tirándolo hacia adentro sin esfuerzo.

El niño aterriza en la suave alfombra de la oficina de su madre con un suave golpe, ojos amplios y latidos acelerados.

No es la primera vez que algo así ha ocurrido, y seguramente no será la última.

Si hay algo de lo que Beacon Hills no tiene escasez, es de niños y adolescentes tratando de entrar a la vieja Mansión Hale, tratando de ganar una apuesta rápida en una manada de hombres lobo aunque saben que sus posibilidades de hacerlo son casi nulas.

Con toda honestidad, se ha convertido en un juego familiar, ver quién puede atrapar a más gente tratando de colarse en la propiedad Hale. Hay un tablero en una pizarra colgada en la cocina y toda la cosa.

(Esta será la primera vez que el nombre de Derek llegue ahí.)

Los que se aventuran en tierra Hale que son de Beacon Hills no tienen miedo de ser atrapados; es un juego para ellos también. Saben que los Hales están aquí para protegerlos, no para hacerles daño.

Es como el secreto peor guardado de Beacon Hills, o el mejor, dependiendo de cómo lo mires.

El niño está temblando sutilmente, y cuando abre la boca Derek espera que se disculpe profusamente y culpe a un compañero de clase por retarlo a ello.

En cambio lo que sale es, — Quiero hablar con el Alfa. —

Derek mira a su madre, aturdido e inseguro, moviéndose para estar medio detrás de ella.

— Okey. Habla, — ordena su madre.

El chico se muerde el labio y se para derecho, levantando la barbilla desafiante como si estuviera listo para luchar contra todo el que se interponga en su camino si es necesario.

Derek tiene que admitir que es muy valiente para actuar así delante de un Alfa.

— Es necesario que arregles a mi madre, — exige el niño. — Está enferma… —.

— Oh, cariño, no puedo sólo… — comienza su madre, pero es rápidamente interrumpido por el niño.

— ¡No! — él golpea su pie en el suelo, las mejillas infladas, y por un segundo las luces de arriba comienzan a parpadear. — Ella está enferma por magia. En su cabeza, — dice, metiendo un dedo huesudo en su frente, — y el Sr. Doctor Deaton no hará nada aunque todo el mundo sabe que si es magia que tienes que acudir a él. Así que tienes que arreglarla. Se lastimó en el bosque, — su labio empieza a tambalearse. — En los cículos fae —.

Derek agarra la camisa de su madre y tira ligeramente, llamando su atención. — ¿Vas a ayudarlo? — Susurra, y detesta cuando siente que su labio se tambalea un poco.

Él ya no es un bebé, no debería llorar sólo porque las cosas sean muy tristes.

Talia le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora y pasa sus dedos por su cabello calmadamente. — Por supuesto, bebé. Eso es lo que hacemos —.

Derek asiente. — Protegemos a la gente —.

Eso le consigue otra revuelta de pelo antes de que su madre se vuelva hacia el niño y le pregunte, — ¿Cómo te llamas? —

El niño se para un poco más tieso, la barbilla sobresaliendo. — Stiles Stilinski —.

— Bueno, Stiles, voy a dejarte con Derek un rato mientras llamo a tus padres para decirles que estás bien, y llamar a Olivia. Ella es la que va a ayudar a tu madre a mejorar. ¿Está bien? —

Stiles mira sospechosamente a Derek durante un minuto antes de sacudir su cabeza en acuerdo.

Talia asiente para si misma antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, confiando en Derek para vigilar a este extraño intruso posiblemente mágico aunque Derek debe ser apenas dos años mayor que él.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, la habitual incomodidad de cuando los padres ponen a dos niños juntos y esperan que se lleven bien porque son más o menos de la misma edad desciende, ésta es bruscamente apartada por Stiles preguntando, — ¿Puedo ver tu cara de lobo? —

Derek parpadea una vez, dos veces, inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño confundido. — ¿Mi cara de lobo? —

— Ya sabes, — dice Stiles, tirando de sus labios sobre sus dientes, doblando sus dedos en garras y haciendo “grrrr”. — Tu cara de lobo —.

Derek se sonroja por todas partes, agacha la cabeza y patea la alfombra torpemente. — Yo, uh, realmente no puedo cambiar a mi forma beta. —

Stiles se lanza sobre el sillón frente al escritorio de su madre y se desparrama como si fuera el dueño del lugar. — ¿Puedes cambiar a un lobo de verdad? —

— No seas tonto. Sólo mi mamá puede hacer eso —.

Stiles entrecierra los párpados y por un segundo el color de sus ojos se vuelve líquido, como si hubiera whisky chapoteando en sus iris. Es lo suficientemente sutil para pasar por un truco de la luz pero Derek sabe que es más; crecer mirando un montón de criaturas sobrenaturales desde detrás de las piernas de su madre le enseñó lo suficiente para dar un paso atrás.

— Quizás necesites un empujón. —

— ¿Qué? —

— Parece que necesitas un empujón —. Stiles arruga la cara. — Es raro —.

— Tú eres raro, — le lanza Derek, mirando fijamente y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Stiles se levanta y da un par de pasos hacia él, ladeando su barbilla para mirar a Derek todavía entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera tratando de ver algo más.

— Quizás tu lobo está atascado, — empieza, — y necesita un empujón para despegarse —.

— Mi lobo no está…, — empieza Derek, pero Stiles asiente con la cabeza como si eso tuviera sentido, y lo siguiente que sabe Derek es que tiene las palmas del chico más joven en su estómago y recibe un empujón.

En circunstancias normales, no debería doler, pero lo hace. Derek puede no ser capaz de cambiar y sus sentidos puede que estén subdesarrollados pero él es fuerte, su tolerancia al dolor es más alta incluso que la de Laura y ella va a ser Alfa algún día.

Así que un niño humano de diez años que lo empuja no debería doler. Ni siquiera debería ser suficiente para hacer que Derek de un paso atrás, pero lo hace.

Duele como si alguien estuviera rompiendo sus huesos y moliéndolos hasta que sean más pequeños. No puede evitar gimotear y caer hacia atrás, escuchando el sonido revelador de la tela rasgándose y sintiendo algo en su cerebro reajustándose y encajando como el clic de una llave en una cerradura. De repente está sentado sobre sus patas traseras, parpadeando ante un mundo en tonos grises, y hay un hocico delante de sus ojos.

Stiles está frente a él, abriendo y cerrando su boca en estado de shock como si no tuviera idea de lo que pasó aunque él lo causara.

La puerta se abre de golpe y su madre irrumpe, los ojos parpadeando y las garras fuera, la manada tras ella, todos ellos tratando de pasar a través de la puerta de estudio al mismo tiempo. Los lazos de la manada van del pánico y al miedo y la ira saltando entre sí hasta que Derek se estremece y baja la cabeza cerca del suelo, tratando de librarse de ello, lloriqueando lastimosamente.

— ¡No fue mi intención! — chilla Stiles, mirando a todos como un ciervo cegado por los faros de un coche. — ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro! —

Su madre mira entre ellos por un segundo antes de girar sus hombros y encogerse para volver a cambiar a su forma humana.

— Lo siento, — dice Stiles miserablemente. — Él estaba atascado. Yo solo intentaba ayudar, lo siento —.

Talia mira a la tía Olivia quien le da un pequeño guiño y da un paso adelante.

— Está bien, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, y nadie está permanentemente herido así que no has hecho daño, cariño, — la tía Olivia trata de tranquilizar, hablando con su habitual tono suave y calmante. — Nadie está enojado contigo —.

— Yo estoy bastante enoj… — Laura comienza pero es codeada por alguien y rápidamente se calla.

— Nadie está enojado contigo. Pero creo que sería mejor dejar a Talia y Derek solos un ratito, así que por qué no bajas a la cocina conmigo y podemos beber chocolate caliente y hablar de lo que acabas de hacer. ¿Eso suena bien, cariño? —

Stiles asiente, enviando una mirada de pánico hacia Talia. — Lo siento, — dice de nuevo. — ¿Todavía vas a ayudar a mi madre? —

— Por supuesto, — asiente Talia. — Ahora ve con Olivia; ella es la que sabe de magia. Puedes decirle lo que le pasó a tu madre —.

Stiles se muerde el labio y mira a Derek. — Lo siento —.

Derek resopla feliz porque no puede _decir_ que está bien, y luego ve como la tía Olivia toma la mano de Stiles y lo guía fuera de la habitación, apresurando al resto de la familia, hasta que solo quedan en su oficina su madre y él.

Talia se agacha delante de él y entierra una de sus manos en el pelaje de la parte superior de su cabeza, acariciándolo como lo hace cuando se siente inquieto y no puede dormir.

— Jesús, chico, — suspira su madre, — no puedes hacer nada de modo fácil, ¿verdad? —

Derek gime y se retuerce hasta que está en su regazo y puede enterrar su hocico bajo su brazo.

* * *

Se necesita la mayor parte del resto de la tarde para cambiar de vuelta, y es una experiencia difícil y frustrante, tanto para él, como para su madre, y los muchos miembros de la familia que entran y salen para colaborar con sus dos centavos.

Pero lo hace, y una vez que lo hace es fácil, tan estúpida absolutamente fácil que se pregunta cómo es que no podía hacerlo en primer lugar.

Él cambia hacia el lobo y de vuelta un par de veces, sintiéndose aturdido, sintiendo que ya no es un fracaso de lobo porque puede hacer el cambio completo y ni siquiera Laura puede hacer eso y ella va a ser Alfa algún día.

Su madre lo mira, irradiando orgullo durante veinte minutos completos, consintiendo a Derek y dejándolo correr por su oficina a cuatro patas, antes de que anuncie que necesita vestirse y que necesitan encargarse de Stiles.

Para cuando llegan abajo, hay una mujer sentada en un sofá, apretando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño ante su regazo, Stiles revoloteando alrededor de ella con ansiedad y un agente de policía mirando sin comprender al tío transformado de Derek.

— Hombres lobo — dice el hombre, con la mano por encima su arma pero sin hacer contacto.

Stiles hace un ruido y sostiene la mano del hombre, previniendo eficazmente que su mano alcance su arma.

— Hombres lobo — confirma Stiles.

— No puedo creer que la rareza de los Hale sean los Hombres lobo. — Sacude la cabeza, —Tenía una apuesta sobre ello; acabas de hacerme perder veinte dólares, — dice y luego se sienta en el sofá, llevando a Stiles con él y sosteniendo la mano de la mujer.

Por la familiaridad, Derek adivina que esos son los padres de Stiles.

— Podríamos reembolsarle por eso, — dice Talia, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar y ofreciendo una sonrisa educada sin dientes a sus invitados. — Soy Talia Hale, la Alfa. Un placer conocerlo agente… —.

— John Stilinski, — el hombre se presenta, ofreciéndole una mano para que la estreche. —Este pequeño descarriado ya lo conoces, y esta es mi esposa, Claudia —.

La atención de Talia se dirige a Claudia. — Un placer conocerte —.

Claudia mira distraídamente, todavía frunciendo el ceño, confusión y dolor saliendo de ella en oleadas. — Un placer —.

Talia intercambia una mirada con tía Olivia.

— ¿Pasa algo, Claudia? Pareces… en conflicto —.

Claudia dirige una mirada perdida, le echa un vistazo a Stiles, y frunce más el ceño.

— Es sólo que… yo no tengo un hijo —.

La habitación se queda completamente callada durante tres agonizantes segundos, Stiles quebrando el silencio con un desconsolado — Mami —, antes de que John se levante como para construir una barrera física entre su esposa y su hijo.

— Está teniendo un mal día, — dice, sonando dolido. — Deberíamos irnos —.

— O deberían quedarse, —dice su madre, su tono sin dejar espacio para una discusión de si los Stilinskis se quedarían. — Podemos ayudar a tu esposa. Stiles dice que la causa es mágica. Bueno, tengo a dos expertos en magia fae sentados en esta sola habitación y uno más haciendo las compras —.

John mira a su hijo.

— Derek puede entretener a Stiles mientras intentamos resolver esto, ¿verdad, cariño? —.

Derek asiente, levantando un poco la barbilla y enderezando su espalda porque esto es importante y su madre confía en él para las cosas importantes, por lo que tiene que ser adulto al respecto.

John mira a su esposa, que está frunciendo el ceño a sus manos, viéndose especialmente perdido y devastado, y luego a su hijo que se ve que está a dos segundos de ponerse a llorar, y asiente lentamente, tomando una decisión.

— Vale. Vale, si puedes ayudar, estamos dispuestos a intentarlo —.

* * *

Hay una creencia arraigada en Beacon Hills de que si estás en problemas y no hay un oficial de policía alrededor, puedes buscar a un Hale y ellos te ayudarán, ya sea que tu gato esté atrapado en un árbol o que te roben. Un Hale te ayudará si están a distancia para escucharte.

Esta creencia ha sido verdad desde más o menos el mismo tiempo desde que los Hales se establecieron en el entonces generalmente tranquilo pueblo de Beacon Hills.

Derek ahora tiene diecisiete años y no puede ni siquiera empezar a redondear el número de veces que alguien le ha parado en la calle pidiendo ayuda, el número de gatos que ha rescatado de los árboles, los carteristas que ha perseguido, el número de personas que ha salvado de ser atropellado por un coche, el número de niños que han llegado a él con una sonrisa de impotencia y un cordón desatado.

Pronto irá a la universidad, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana y sus primos mayores. No sabe cómo se las arreglará sin una comunidad que lo vea y asuma que es una buena persona porque es un Hale y los Hales están ahí para ayudar.

— Señor, ¿puede sacar mi balón de ese árbol? — Oye una voz aguda suplicar, y se está volviendo hacia ella para decir _sí, por supuesto_ , cuando ve al niño hablando con Stiles.

— ¿Yo? — Stiles pregunta, su tono divertido y ligeramente confundido incluso mientras camina hacia el árbol designado y lo mira críticamente, pensando en la mejor manera de conseguir el balón de goma de colores brillantes.

— Eres un Hale, ¿verdad?, — pregunta el chico, y Stiles se ríe.

— Stilinski —.

La cara del chico se arruga. — Eso es lo mismo, ¿no? —

Derek se ríe por la nariz y se inclina contra un poste de luz, esperando la respuesta de Stiles.

— Supongo que lo es, — dice Stiles y se concentra en las ramas, agita su mano como ha estado practicando hasta que las ramas comienzan a temblar y el balón se cae y rueda lejos.

El niño lo mira con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Eres mágico?, — exclama.

Stiles lleva su dedo a sus labios en un gesto de silencio, presionándolo contra su sonrisa. — No lo digas; es un secreto —.

El chico asiente con fervor, y luego corre tras su bola.

— Es por esto por lo que todo el mundo sabe de nosotros, ¿sabes? — dice Derek, levantándole una ceja para que Stiles se sienta juzgado. Conoce el dato de una buena fuente (léase: Stiles mismo) que sus cejas son las cejas juzgadoras. También conoce de una buena fuente que Stiles nunca debe emborracharse y quedarse desatendido porque intentará escalar cada árbol o persona a la vista. A pesar de lo que sus primos más jóvenes y hermanos parecen pensar, Derek en realidad no aprecia ser escalado como un árbol.[1]

Stiles le rueda los ojos y resopla hacia él. — Sí, y que te convirtieras en lobo para divertirte en el patio de recreo o ‘accidentalmente’ volvieras a ser un humano desnudo en el centro de la ciudad no tiene nada que ver —.

Derek resopla negando. — Eso fue una vez —.

Stiles golpea su hombro y avanza por la calle, confiando en que Derek lo seguirá, y Derek lo sigue. Ha estado siguiendo a este mocoso desde que su madre le confió la seguridad de Stiles hace cinco años cuando Stiles pensó que la mejor manera de salvar a su madre sería escalando el lado de la casa Hale.

— Y eso no fue mi culpa —.

Stiles sonríe. — Tienes razón. No es tu culpa que no puedas lidiar con licor de lobo —.

— Te lanzaré sobre mi hombro y te llevaré hasta la reserva, — amenaza Derek.

—No te atreverías. Mamá te daría su mirada decepcionada, y odias la mirada decepcionada de mi mamá casi tanto como odias la mirada decepcionada de tu mamá —.

Derek resopla. Stiles tiene razón.

Así que en vez de tirarlo por encima del hombro, decide pasar su brazo por su cuello para atrapar su cabeza y frotar sus nudillos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Stiles.

Stiles grita y trata de luchar, clavando sus huesudos dedos en las costillas de Derek.

Derek se aleja porque eso le hace cosquillas y lo suelta.

— ¿De todos modos, por qué tu madre estaría decepcionada? —

Si hay algo que Claudia Stilinski ama, es reírse, así que Derek no entiende el porqué de su decepción, ya que está seguro de que encontraría divertido a su hijo chillando indignado por la calle.

— Ella está cansada de tratar de convencer a la gente de que su hijo de quince años no está saliendo con un chico de diecisiete años que parece que hace pesas con autobuses escolares para ganarse la vida —.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y Stiles lo hace tropezar porque es un mocoso, y Derek no tiene ni idea de por qué lo soporta.

— Que malo, soy un gran partido —.

Derek abre la boca para decirle que no está entendiendo ninguna indirecta que Stiles pueda o no estarle lanzando cuando algo lo hace parar y mirar.

Inclina la cabeza y lo mira fijamente durante un par de segundos, tratando de averiguar qué en Stiles es lo que siempre lo hace detenerse y prestar atención, qué es lo que hace que su corazón sea el que escucha en una habitación llena de gente, qué es lo que hizo que Derek lo escuchara hace cinco años cuando no debería haber sido capaz, qué es lo que tiene que con un empujón pudo romper cualquier bloqueo mental que Derek tenía que le impedía cambiar y le hizo cambiar directamente en un lobo completo, algo que muchos lobos mucho más experimentados que Derek pasan años tratando de lograr y fracasan.

¿Y es sólo él o los hombros de Stiles se están ensanchando?

Stiles le da un puñetazo en el pecho. — Deja de mirar, bicho raro, — resopla, un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas y Derek se da la vuelta, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

— No eres un mal partido —.

Le ha preguntado a su madre qué es lo que tiene Stiles exactamente, y siempre ha recibido la misma respuesta. Una sonrisa sabia y un ambiguo _lo descubrirás cuando sea el momento_.

Han pasado cinco años. Derek no sabe cuándo será el momento, pero espera que sea pronto, espera poder encontrar la respuesta a este sentimiento inquieto que tiene a veces cuando están cerca el uno del otro, esta anticipación que se sigue construyendo y construyendo y parece no alcanzar clímax o resolución.

— No puedo creer que dijeras eso, — canta Stiles. — Espera, dilo otra vez. Debería grabar esto. ¡Qué momento histórico! Derek Hale dijo que y… —.

Derek resopla, lanza una mano para agarrar el brazo de Stiles y lo levanta fácilmente por encima del hombro haciendo que el chico suelte un grito medio aterrorizado seguido de chillidos indignados.

— ¡Bájame de aquí, idiota! —.

— No, — dice Derek simplemente y empieza a caminar hacia donde estacionó el coche, el sonido de Stiles quejándose fuertemente lo acompaña.

Stiles lo golpea en el muslo y chilla un insulto u otro y la anticipación se acumula, esa sensación inquieta de no encontrar exactamente la posición correcta en la que estar cómodo toma el control, y Derek camina por la calle con la voz de Stiles quebrándose cuando sube demasiado de tono y preguntándose por qué no le irrita los oídos como debería.

Espera que lo averigüe pronto.

FIN

¿FIN?

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Autora: Hola, soy Rita y actualmente estoy hecha un desastre con respecto a los temas de los Hales vivos y chicos sensibles en AU’s de amor, sean bienvenidos a mi desastre.  
> Nota Traductora: ¡En serio Derek! **Cinco** putos años y ¿ _aún_ no lo entiendes?, hombre, eso de levantar autobuses por pesas te está afectando el cerebro.  
> Amo a Derek de 12 años, es tan adorable!  
> Amo estos fics que arreglan todo. Me he estado dando cuenta que amo muchas cosas. 
> 
> Saludines y Quédense en Casa!


End file.
